Flat Line
by thelastingsacrifice
Summary: "Silly little Artie. You see, if you don't belong to me, you don't belong to anyone. I thought you'd have learned that by now."


"Artie, Artie, Artie," the soft cooing was the only sound in the room aside from the ever present 'beep' of the heart monitor, which was attached to the slim blonde figure under the white hospital bed sheets. "Oh, you silly Brit, look at what you did to yourself. All banged up and in the hospital, you're scaring me half to death!" Reaching out, the American grasped the pale hand, twining their fingers together, his blue eyes eagerly examining the face of the man in the bed. _His _Artie.

"Come on now, time to wake up," the American murmured, his hand coming up to brush back his own messy blonde locks, the bomber jacket he constantly wore creaking a little in protest. "This chair is starting to make my ass hurt. Come on babe, you need to wake up now." Leaning forward, Alfred pressed the lightest of kisses on the Briton's smooth forehead, a soft smile tugging up the very corners of his mouth. "Ah, you're so cute. No wonder I love you so much! And I know you love me too. That's why you're going to stay with me forever. And I'll stay with you forever, it'll be perfect!" A gentle laugh escaped the blonde as he slowly shook his head, grip tightening a little on Arthur's hand.

At the increase of pressure, the Briton stirred, a raspy sort of groan escaping him. "Wh…" Coughing a little, Arthur slowly blinked awake, his bright green eyes meeting the excited blue of Alfred's. "What happened?" He asked, looking around the hospital room, eyes widening in alarm. "Where am I?" This is not my house, this is the bloody hospital!" Growing rather distressed, Arthur started to struggle, the heart monitor picking up beside him, the previous 'beeping' noise turning almost frantic.

"Artie, Artie," Alfred muttered, humming a soft tune to try and distract the Briton, as if to say that everything was okay and that he needn't worry, just as he had done so many times in the past. There was something different about him this time though. His eyes seemed to be just a little harder, laughter absent for the moment from their depths, the smile being replaced by a rather tight, cold look. "Calm down, babe, calm down. You're in a hospital because you messed up. It was just a foolish little accident, that's all." The smile was back now, and his eyes seemed to be back to normal. The previous coldness was gone, and for a moment, it seemed so easy to imagine that the whole thing had just been a figment of an overworked imagination. Heaving a sigh, Alfred slowly played with Arthur's fingers, shaking his head just a little.

Ever so slightly, Alfred tightened his grip on Arthur's hand, it didn't hurt, but it would be slightly uncomfortable: it served well as a warning. "You'll be out of here in no time, and when you get out of here, I'm going to take you out to a nice dinner. It _will_ be romantic, and it _will_ focus around just us." For just a moment, Alfred's tone wavered, a sort of warning a bit more obvious than the tightening of his hand appearing, but just as before, it disappeared in a few moments, that familiar goofy smile replacing anything that could have been there.

"Why the bloody hell am I in here? And I thought I told you to quit calling me 'babe'? I am hardly your woman, America," The Briton's voice was nothing less than hostile, his green eyes narrowed at the American. "And I didn't raise you to be a liar. I don't have accidents, I'm far too careful to have them!"

"Arthur, you're starting to wear my patience thin. I told you, it was just an accident. A…misunderstanding, rather. The details aren't very important, are they?"

"I…wait." Eyes widening a little, the blonde immediately scooted back, away from the o, as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. "This was all your fault! We aren't even in a relationship anymore!" A rather indignant tone had entered the Briton's voice, his head held proudly, though there was something…uneasy about his posture, his eyes looking around the room as if searching for something he could use…use for what though?

"Oh, silly Artie, we've always been together. And we will always be together; nothing will ever keep us apart, not life or death." Alfred shook his head a little, grip tightening further on the Briton's hand, to the point where it was a little painful. "Because I love you. And I will always love you."

"I left you," Arthur growled, yanking his hand free, eyes flashing dangerously as he outright glared at the other blonde. "I was hanging out with Japan. We were enjoying a cup of tea together…what did you do?" Hands balling into fists, Arthur took a moment to listen to the heart monitor, its rhythm having picked up again, before his attention was turned back to the American. "I left you for a reason. You're two-faced and possessive as hell. I swear to God if you hurt Japan because we were enjoying a simple cup of tea together, I will get the wooden spoon out and make it so you can't sit for a week! Now get the hell out of my room, and stay away from me!"

"I've brought you flowers and chocolates. Your favorites in both. See? I can remember the things you tell me sometimes!" Laughing a little, Alfred flashed the other blonde a grin, eyes dancing with amusement. "You're so cute when you're angry! My angry little Briton. Ah, I love you so much. It's time for you to go back to bed though; you're going to aggravate your condition. You need all your rest to heal, after all. And after you've healed, we'll go out on that fancy date that I promised you. It will be just us, and you'll love it just as much as I will!"

"Like hell! Get out of my room, I refuse to sleep with you staring at me," the blonde's expression was furious, though by the way he was gripping the sheets, it was obvious that there was a bit of fear in there.

"Silly little Artie. You see, if you don't belong to me, you don't belong to anyone. I thought you'd have learned that by now."

The last sounds that were heard was the sound of laughing, and then the sound of something breaking.

Followed up by the flat line of a heart monitor.


End file.
